One Shot - Percy Jackson Nouvel An
by Prestangirl01
Summary: Percy s'apprête à fêter la Nouvelle Année avec sa mère et son beau père. Malheureusement, il aurait voulu qu'Annabeth soit parmi eux. Mais peut-être lui a-t-elle préparé une surprise ? Percabeth (mais pas en trop grosse dose, dommage)


Nouvel An

-Mais tu vas où en fait ?

-Je rentre à New York pour fêter la nouvelle année avec ma mère et mon beau-père.

Grover a fait la moue. Il n'était là que pour quelque jour car il devait repartir au plus vite dans les quatre coins du monde pour protéger la nature de la pollution et annoncer aux derniers esprits de la nature que le dieu Pan était mort. C'était une très lourde tâche pour lui, et il n'avait quasiment plus de temps pour ses amis de la Colonie. Seulement, il était revenu pour fêter la Bonne Année à tout le monde exceptionnellement, mais là je lui annonçai que je ne restais pas.

Il avait les boules, c'est clair.

Mais j'avais promis à ma mère que je serais là, et en ce moment, je ne lui accordais pas beaucoup de temps non-plus. J'étais toujours à la Colonie, et pendant la période scolaire, j'étais en cours ou occupé à tuer des monstres. Du coup, le soir en rentrant à la maison, j'étais épuisé, et en conséquence, je ne passais plus beaucoup de temps avec elle. Sans compter que j'allais encore passer toutes mes vacances d'hiver au camp, alors je lui ai promis de faire un effort et de venir lui souhaiter une joyeuse année avec elle et son nouveau mari, Paul Blofis, mon ancien prof d'anglais.

-Bon, a fini pas dire Grover. Ok. De toute façon, je suis là encore pendant environ cinq jour, donc je te reverrai demain après-midi au grand plus tard, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, j'ai répondu. T'inquiète mon pote, je t'oublie pas non-plus.

On s'est pris dans les bras et nous sommes tapés dans le dos. Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu tous les deux. J'avais enfin atteint son niveau en taille, sauf que lui avait désormais un bouc bien garnit au niveau du menton et ses cornes de chèvre avaient pris au moins 5cm.

-Aller, vas-y, Argos t'attends.

J'ai hoché la tête. Argos, l'homme aux cent yeux, était derrière nous dans le bus à attendre que j'embraque pour démarrer.

J'ai regardé une dernière fois la Colonie. Tout était calme maintenant que nous avions combattu Gaïa, la terre elle-même. Cela faisait maintenant six ans que j'avais découvert la Colonie, six ans que je savais qui j'étais, six ans que je me sentais réellement à ma place.

Je voyais au loin des pensionnaires aux t-shirt oranges, mais aussi aux t-shirt violets. Désormais, les romains et les grecs vivaient ensembles. Les deux camps s'étaient mélangés, et bientôt, j'irai m'installer à la Nouvelle Rome à San Francisco avec Annabeth pour que nous puissions enfin construire une vie à peu près normal.

_Annabeth…_

Je ne l'avais pas vu aujourd'hui, et je me sentais un peu déçu. J'avais espéré la voir pour lui dire que je ne pouvais pas fêter le Nouvel An avec elle, comme l'année dernière, mais impossible de la trouver. J'avais même demandé à Grover et à d'autres pensionnaires s'ils l'avaient vu, mais tout le monde m'a répondu à la négation.

_Tant pis…_ je me suis dit, même si dans le fond, ce n'était pas si « tant pis » que ça.

-Bon, j'y vais, j'ai fini par dire.

J'ai fait un dernier signe de la main à Grover et j'ai embarqué dans le bus.

Il y avait là un ou deux pensionnaires qui rentraient également chez eux. Je ne les connaissais pas, et même si ça avait était le cas, j'avais envie d'être seul. Je me suis donc réfugié à l'arrière du bus dans un coin près de la fenêtre. Le car a démarré, et mes pensées ont commencé à dériver.

Cela faisait à peu près six mois que nous avions vaincu Gaïa. C'était encore tout ressent dans mon esprit et dans ceux des six autres demi-dieux qui m'avaient accompagné –Hazel, Franck, Jason, Piper, Léo et Annabeth. Mais après ce massacre, chacun avait retrouvé son bonheur. Léo avait même –sans aucune explication- réussi à libérer Calypso de son Ile et ils sortaient maintenant ensemble. Au début, lorsqu'on s'était revus tous les deux, j'avais d'abord été gêné. J'aurais dû vérifier que les dieux avaient tenu leur parole il y a un an et demi et libéré Calypso et tous les autres dieux-mineurs de leur malédiction. Pourtant, c'est Léo qui avait réussi à la libérer. Mais peu de temps après, elle et moi sommes devenus de très bons amis.

Annabeth avait d'abord mal pris ce rapprochement –en même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'avais déjà douté de mes sentiments envers Calypso. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans ma vie, elle m'avait dit :

-T'inquiète pas, Percy. J'ai toute confiance en toi.

Et je l'avais embrassé.

C'était vraiment dommage que je n'avais pas pu la voir pour l'avertir que je rentrai à New York aujourd'hui. Comme je ne l'avais pas prévenu du tout, elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'on se retrouve au pavillon-réfectoire et qu'on cri le compte à rebours comme les années précédentes.

_Arrêtes de te tracasser la tête,_ je me suis dit._ Grover la préviendra au pire_.

Et elle serait très en colère contre moi.

Je me suis repris. J'allais fêter le Nouvel An avec ma mère parce qu'elle le méritait, et je voulais lui apporter toute mon attention, alors pas question de me saper le moral avec ces broutilles.

_Tu traites Annabeth de broutilles ?_ a dit une voix dans ma tête, sans doute ma conscience.

_Oh, ferme-la._

J'ai décidé de faire un petit somme pour que le trajet passe plus vite, et étonnamment, je me suis endormi dès que mes paupières se sont fermées.

* * *

><p>Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en train de traverser les rues de New York. Si j'avais bien reconnu l'endroit, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques minutes de l'appartement de ma mère.<p>

Une fois ces minutes écoulées, je suis sorti du bus en remerciant Argos de m'avoir amené. Il a hoché la tête –Argos ne parlait jamais parce qu'il avait, apparemment, un œil sur la langue. Puis il a fait demi-tour et est reparti en direction de Long Island.

J'ai monté les escaliers quatre par quatre. J'étais trop heureux de revoir ma mère que tous mes petits problèmes se sont évaporés d'un seul coup.

J'ai toqué.

-Oui ? a dit une voix à l'intérieur.

J'ai ouvert doucement la porte.

-C'est moi, m'man !

Ca sentais bon la dinde rôtie et les petits fours. Ma mère est apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée et a tendu les bras grands ouverts.

Je me suis dirigé vers elle et l'ai serré très fort dans mes bras. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était par Iris-mail, à la fin de la guerre, pour lui dire que j'allais bien et que tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis.

Et vu la façon dont elle me serrait très fort, je lui avais manqué à elle aussi.

-Oh, Percy ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! (elle a prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'a observé) Tu as tellement changé, et tellement grandi ! Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas vu ce changement de ta part ?

-Eh bien… Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui, mon fils ! Je veux que tu me racontes tout. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé depuis qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit…

-Percy ! a dit une voix pleine d'enthousiasme derrière moi.

Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu le nouveau mari de ma mère. Quand j'ai vu la sincérité de son sourire et la réelle inquiétude qu'il avait pu avoir lorsque je leur avais parlé par message-Iris, je me suis dit _Ouais, ce gars-là, c'est vraiment le mec parfait pour maman._

Nous nous sommes également prit dans les bras, version plus masculine, et on m'a installé dans le salon. J'ai retiré ma veste, et d'un coup, je me suis senti mal à l'aise. Ils me regardaient tous les deux, attendant que je leur raconte mon « voyage » en détails, chose que je n'avais pas faite du tout. Je n'avais encore jamais rien raconté, excepté quelques anecdotes. Même pas à Grover.

-Ecoute, Percy, a fini par dire ma mère, voyant mon malaise. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Et peut-être que si tu nous dis tout, ça te soulagera un peu ?

J'ai réfléchis. Je faisais encore des cauchemars de tout ça, en particulier de mon séjour au Tartare. Je crois que cet endroit restera à tout jamais dans mon esprit, confidence ou pas confidence.

Mais je me suis quand même lancé. J'ai d'abord commencé par le fait que je me sois un jour réveillé dans une maison remplie de loups, et où Lupa, la louve qui s'était occupée de Romulus et Remus, m'avait entraîné. Je leur ai expliqué l'existence des demi-dieux romains, le Camp Jupiter et leur façon de s'organiser –stricte et sévère. Je leur ai montré mon tatouage qu'ils m'avaient fait là-bas –ma mère a eu l'air un peu horrifié, mais c'est vite sorti de son esprit en entendant la suite de mon récit. J'ai raconté mon voyage avec Hazel et Frank, notre combat contre un géant et notre arrivée en héro au camp des romains. Puis j'ai parlé de l'arrivée de l'_Argo II_ chez les romains, la haine qui les a animé et qui les a poussé à nous attaquer, nous les grecs Puis le voyage à bord du navire avec les sept demi-dieux de la Prophétie, et…

-Attend une seconde, m'a interrompu Paul.

J'ai failli être en colère après lui. Je commençai enfin à prendre mon aise en racontant tout ça, et je me rendais compte que ça me faisait du bien de me confier. Et là, il venait de m'interrompre en plein récit.

Mais je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre ce gars. Alors j'ai dit :

-Ouais ?

-Tu veux dire que sur tous les demi-dieux de la planète, vous n'étiez que sept à être choisis, et que toi et ta copine, vous faisiez parti du lot ?

-Attends, t'as pas fini d'entendre la suite.

J'ai continué en parlant de nos combats répété avec toute sorte de monstres, et quand j'en suis arrivé au passage du Tartare, ils m'ont regardé avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

-Tu as survécu… au Tartare ? a demandé ma mère.

-Mais j'étais pas tout seul. Annabeth et deux autres amis, un géant et un titan, étaient avec moi.

Et j'ai fini par leur raconter notre combat contre Gaïa et la réconciliation des deux camps.

Un long silence en a suivi. Ma mère avait raison : je me sentais beaucoup mieux, à présent. Mais leur silence m'a fait gigoter sur le canapé.

Soudain, sans que je ne m'y attende, Paul a sauté en l'air en disant :

-Ton Percy est un vrai survivant, Sally ! C'est un héros de première classe !

Et il a continué à me faire crouler sous des compliments.

_Sacré Paul._

Après toutes ces gratifications des deux adultes, ma mère a dit :

-Bon, c'est l'heure de passer à table.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle à manger quand quelqu'un a sonné à la porte.

-C'est qui ? j'ai demandé. Vous attendiez quelqu'un ?

Ma mère n'a pas répondu et s'est dirigée vers la porte, tandis que Paul haussait les épaules. Tant pis pour ce visiteur imprévu. J'avais trop faim et toute cette nourriture sur la table me donnait trop l'eau à la bouche.

Je me suis installé à table. Paul en a fait de même. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des couverts et une assiette en trop. Je m'apprêtai à demander à ma mère pourquoi elle avait rajouté une place quand je l'ai entendu dire :

-Ah, tiens ! Bonjour ! Nous t'attendions avec impatience !

Hein ?

Je me suis retourné. J'ai entendu le nouveau venu enlevé ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se rapproché de nous.

Ma mère a fait irruption dans la pièce et a dit :

-Percy, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Ne t'installe pas avant que tout le monde soit là !

-Mais de quoi tu…

-Ne vous en faites pas Sally.

Et quand j'ai vu qui était notre invité supplémentaire, mon cœur a sauté de joie et un sourire bêta est apparu sur mes lèvres sans que je ne me contrôle.

Annabeth était là, vêtu d'un long manteau beige, de petites chaussures marrons, et ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombaient en belles boucles blondes sur ses épaules. Elle irradié la santée, et un petit air malicieux s'affichait sur son visage.

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ses mauvaises manières, avec le temps.

Et sans réfléchir, je me suis levé comme une brute et l'ai pris dans mes bras.

_Bien joué maman._

-Eh bien, Percy, a dit Paul. Je ne te savais pas aussi câlin !

Mon visage s'est enflammé à cette remarque et j'ai relâché Annabeth aussitôt.

-Désolé…

-Aller, tais-toi et passons à table, vu que t'as l'air d'avoir si faim, a-t-elle fait remarquer.

Ca a fait rire mes parents.

-Ouais, ça va, ça va…

Nous avons passé un repas digne des plus grands chefs. Personne n'égalait la cuisine de ma mère. J'avais tout pour être heureux à ce moment, et j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté pour nous laisser un petit moment de paix rien qu'à nous quatre.

Puis nous nous sommes installés dans le salon en mettant une chaîne à la télévision qui allait bientôt démarrer le compte à rebours. Il était 23 : 55, et nous étions tous assis à discuter en attendant minuit.

-Je reviens dans une minute, a dit Annabeth.

Elle s'est absentée, et nous avons continué à bavarder. Puis j'ai regardé l'heure. 23 : 58.

-Elle est où Annabeth ? j'ai demandé.

-Aucune idée, a dit Paul.

-Va la chercher avant que le comptage commence.

Je me suis levé pour aller la chercher. J'ai parcouru toute les pièces, et je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine, a fouiller dans les tiroirs, tout à fait sûre d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? j'ai questionné.

-Une seconde.

Elle a continué à chercher pendant quelques secondes et a dit :

-Ah ! Voilà !

Elle s'est retourné et a secoué quelque chose dans sa main. J'ai regardé de quoi il s'agissait et j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'une petite branche de gui.

-Attention les enfants ! a crié le prof d'anglais. Plus que 30 secondes.

Sans y prêter attention, j'ai regardé Annabeth et j'ai souri.

-T'as élaboré tout un plan avec ma mère, c'est ça ?

-On s'en fiche, de ce que j'ai fait. Approche pour voir.

J'ai obéit. Je me suis approché, j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle a mis une main derrière mon cou et l'autre où elle tenait le gui au-dessus de nos têtes.

-10… 9… 8…

-Bonne année Cervelle d'Algues.

-6…5…

-Bonne année Puit de Sagesse.

J'ai approché mes lèvres des siennes…

-3… 2… 1…

… et nous nous sommes embrassés.

-BONNE ANNEE !

Ouais. Ca allait sans doute être une super année. Une année de changement, d'évolution, une année qui allait être des plus joyeuses et inoubliable.

Bonne année Annabeth Chase.


End file.
